The present invention relates to pedestals for supporting and incorporating outdoor lighting fixtures and to novel lighting fixtures attached thereto.
Most outdoor lighting means which are positioned in yard or garden areas unattached to building structures are in the form of fixtures attached to spikes which are embedded in the ground or to boxes attached to conduits in which wiring connections to the fixtures are provided through buried conduits.
Such lighting devices may not only be unsightly but are readily disrupted by contact with lawn mowers or other equipment and are subject to corrosion and adverse weather conditions. In addition, the manner of mounting and connecting lighting fixtures is difficult to accomplish and frequent maintenance may be required for continuous operation.